


Drinking is not the best option to forget, love is better at that

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Girls Night Out, Mac is a good boyfriend, Riley is adorable when drunk, relationship established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: Ever since the codex happened, his father, his aunt, and everything in between, Mac had been consumed by his thoughts, but he promised himself that he would never let his thoughts avoid helping the person he loves the most.One night Riley goes out drinking with her friends to try to forget a personal problem and perhaps drink a little more than necessary.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Drinking is not the best option to forget, love is better at that

Mac was in his room reading a book silently in bed, Riley had been out with some friends on a girls' night out, so Mac was home alone.

He did not mind being alone at home, but he liked being with Riley better, she always made noise, played with him and filled the house with pure happy and positive energy.

He was about to get to the most interesting part of his book when he heard his phone ring on the nightstand, picked up the phone, and saw that the caller was Riley, so he answered.

Mac greeting "hello, Riley"

"Are you Mac? Riley's boyfriend?" asked the other person

"If it's me, did something happen to Riley, is everything okay?" Mac jumped out of bed.

"Don't worry, she's fine, the problem is that she drank more than all of us, and now she's super drunk and refuses to leave until you pick her up" explained the woman.

"Well send me the address, and I'll be leaving right away" said Mac as he got dressed.

"Okay" the girl said before hanging up the call.

Mac drove to a bar that was about thirty minutes from his house. When he got out of the car, he saw Riley with about five girls outside the bar.

Mac walked up to them and Riley just saw him and ran up to him and hugged him, Mac hugged him back and smiled knowing he was okay.

"Baby, I knew you'd come for me" Riley said cheerfully.

"Well, I had to save my girl from making a fool of myself," Mac joked.

"I love it when you say I'm your girl" said Riley.

Mac released Riley into his embrace, but left one of his arms around her waist.

"Girls, he's my boyfriend, and he's the best man in the world. Riley leaned forward too far and nearly fell to the ground, but Mac caught her before that happened.

"Nice Mac" said the girls.

"Still girls" said Mac with a small smile.

"Mac, let's go home, I'm sleepy" Riley complained.

"okay" said Mac

Mac helped Riley into the car and buckled up, Mac got into the car from the driver's side, Mac took Riley's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Riles, can you tell me why you drank so much?" Mac asked

"I didn't drink too much," Riley denied.

"Riley" Mac insisted

"Well, it was just a bit more than my friends," Riley said.

"you drank much more than her" said Mac.

"Can we talk about when I'm sober?" asked Riley

"Okay" Mac let out a sigh

Mac drove in silence for a few minutes until he heard Riley's stomach make a noise that told him she was hungry.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Mac asked him.

"Yes, I would love ice cream," Riley said with a big smile.

"We'll see which ice cream parlor is open right now," Mac said with a small smile.

On the way to the ice cream parlor, Riley had turned on the radio and started singing one of the songs, Mac thought he looked so adorable when he sang.

Finally, Mac found an ice cream parlor that was open at that hour, almost forcing Riley to stay in the car because she was so drunk and not very aware of what she was doing.

He bought vanilla and chocolate ice cream for Riley because he loved vanilla and chocolate together, and for him it was mint chocolate chip ice cream as it was his second favorite ice cream.

When he got into the car, he saw Riley reclined slightly in his seat, and his feet were on the console of the car.

"comfortable?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"No, but I can't complain either" he said lowering his feet from the console.

"your favorite ice cream" handed him the ice cream.

"Great" she smiled.

They ate their ice cream in silence, and when they finished, Mac started the car again to go home, Riley was with her eyes closed and Mac thought she was asleep, but that idea went away when she said some things.

When they got to the house, Mac pulled into the driveway and got out of the car to help Riley out, opened the door for her, and helped her unfasten her seat belt.

In an attempt to get out of the car on her own, Riley lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground. Had it not been for Mac who caught her before falling to the ground.

"Be careful, baby" said Mac softly.

"I'm always careful, lady careful, that's my name, I'm careful," he joked.

Mac laughed when he heard his girlfriend's words that were pretty much the same as what Jack had said a long time ago when he had just entered the military.

When they entered the driveway, Mac saw that Riley was shuffling down the path, causing her shoes to be damaged.

Mac leaned in slightly and took Riley in his arms to lift her up, Riley laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around Mac's neck.

"What are you doing?" she laughed

"I take my princess as I should" he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, my prince" he placed his head on Mac's chest.

"I love you too, my princess" said Mac.

Mac opened the door, led Riley into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

"Why don't you change your clothes while I go to the kitchen to get you a glass of water?" Mac said.

"okay" he said with a smile.

Riley flopped down on the bed as Mac left the room to go to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Mac got some water out of a glass and went back to the room, giggling a little when he entered the room and saw Riley on the bed wearing only underwear.

"I thought you were going to wear other clothes" said Mac, putting the glass of water on the nightstand.

"I was going to do it, but then I wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend" Riley got out of bed and walked over to Mac before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Mac kissed her back and leaned her against the bedroom door. When Riley started unbuttoning her shirt, Mac stopped her by taking her hands.

"what?" she complained

"I don't think you're in a position to do this" said Mac.

"MacGyverrrrrrrr" she dragged the letter R angrily.

"Honey, I think what you need now is sleep, plus you said you were sleepy" said Mac softly.

"Mac, I'm not sleepy anymore" she looked him in the eye, and he gave a puppy look.

Mac laughed and began to leave wet kisses on her neck."I promise you that if you are a good girl and you go to sleep now, tomorrow I will fuck you until you can no longer feel your legs"

Riley bit her lower lip and moved when she saw Mac."I love that idea because you have to be very sexy and convincing".

"It's one of my talents, Miss Davis" Mac gave her one more kiss on the lips."Now go to sleep".

"Okay, but on one condition" she laughed and went back to bed and drank water Mac had brought her.

"what condition?" asked Mac

"You have to come and hug me" he leaned back on the bed.

"Of course I do, let me change my clothes and brush my teeth, and you have to do it too" said Mac.

"I can't, I'm already asleep" she pretended to be asleep and started snoring.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me". Mac took her by the arm and pulled her out of bed.

After brushing her teeth and making a great effort to get Riley to brush hers, they were able to return to the room. Mac changed his clothes in front of her, which earned the stares of Riley's clients, once dressed, she returned to the bed.

"Come here," he drew her to him as he climbed onto the bed, and she snuggled into his chest with pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around Riley and gave her a tender kiss on the top of her head before they both succumbed to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

Riley woke up with a severe headache and was very dizzy, he moved to the side looking for Mac, but he was no longer in bed or in the room.

He sat up in bed and saw a glass of water and a pill on the nightstand. He also saw that the only thing he was wearing was his underwear and deduced that perhaps Mac would not be able to use them, suddenly, Mac entered the room with a smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mac said.

"What's good about it?" she laughed lightly.

"It seems someone got up in a bad mood." Mac took the water and the pill and gave them to her.

"Sorry about last night, I shouldn't have had that much to drink," Riley said.

"Okay, it wasn't a problem" Mac walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"How does it feel?" Mac asked him.

"Like getting hit on the head with a stick," he joked.

"Riles, can you tell me why you drank so much?" He took her hands in his.

Riley lowered her head slightly to look at the ground and not at him. "I just wanted to get something out of my mind."

"The what?" Mac asked him.

"My dad was arrested yesterday morning, it wasn't for something he did now, but for something he had done before. It wasn't serious, it was just something he wanted to get out of my system," Riley explained.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He put one of his hands on Riley's cheek.

"Because I didn't mean to bother you, you already have enough problems in your life to take care of mine. So last night I went out drinking with the girls, and I thought that if I was drunk I wouldn't think about my dad," he explained.

"Riles, I remind you that you and I are a couple, your problems are my problems" said Mac, he sat next to her on the bed.

"I know, but I didn't want to put any more burden on you, I thought I could deal with that alone," Riley said sheepishly.

"You know you shouldn't do things yourself if you don't want to, I'll always be there to support you, after all we're a family," Mac said with a playful smile.

Riley laughed with joy and reached for Mac to hug him. If there was one thing she loved, they were Mac hugs.

Mac stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away "whenever you need me, I'll be there".

"I know, and I love you for it" she smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

Little by little the kiss was leveling up, but suddenly Mac walked away, but before he said anything, Riley preferred to speak first.

"If I remember correctly, last night you said you were going to fuck me until I no longer felt my legs. Mac looked into her eyes and blushed.

"Yes, I said that" he whispered against her lips.

"Good, because I'm going to make you keep that promise, Mr. Macgyver," she drew him in to kiss him again.

Riley thought maybe getting drunk with her friends was not the best idea to forget her problems, but the love that Mac gives her is better at that.

Ever since the codex happened, his father, his aunt and everything in between, Mac had been consumed with his thoughts, but he promised himself that he would never let his thoughts avoid helping the person he loves the most, and that person is Riley Davis.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the misspellings
> 
> I hope you liked it


End file.
